


Hinata rettet Weihnachten

by Chikita



Series: Weihnachten, Übernachtungsparties und peinliche Eltern [Kagehina] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita
Summary: Hinata findet beim letzten Volleyballtraining vor Weihnachten heraus, dass bei der Familie Kageyama kein Weihnachten mehr gefeiert wird. Das kann er natürlich nicht einfach so akzeptieren und so beschließt er, eigenhändig für etwas Weihnachtsstimmung zu sorgen. Mit mehr oder weniger guten Ergebnissen.





	Hinata rettet Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum Weihnachtsprojekt mit Strawberryowl auf Fanfiktion.de. Prompt war Baum schmücken und "Don't be such a Scrooge!" Hauptaccount von mir: https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Yoshi11

"Gut gemacht, Hinata!", schallte es durch die große Sporthalle, als besagter Hinata zum bestimmt fünfzigsten mal an diesem Tag hochgesprungen war, um einen von Kageyamas Bällen zu schlagen und einen Punkt für sein Team zu holen. Gerade befanden sie sich in einem ihrer vielen Trainingsspiele und auch, wenn in nächster Zeit weder ein Turnier, noch ein Testspiel gegen ein starkes Team anstand, waren alle von ihnen super motiviert. Naja, ausgenommen vielleicht Tsukishima, aber bei dem erwartete man auch nichts anderes als Gleichgültigkeit.

"Ich muss sagen, du wirst wirklich immer besser.", sagte Tanaka und wuschelte seinem Kohai durch die Haare, die daraufhin noch zerzauster aussahen, als vorher, "Früher bist du immer nur wild drauf los gesprungen, aber jetzt schaltest du endlich mal dein Gehirn ein." Hinata strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Kageyama war sich sicher, dass er mit dem Schwanz gewedelt hätte, wäre er ein Hund. 

"Hey Kageyama, lass uns abklatschen!", rief er, rannte auf seinen Mitspieler zu und machte eine einladende Armbewegung. Kageyama, der sich immer noch nicht ganz an diese Art des Feierns gewöhnt hatte, hob etwas unbeholfen die Arme und wartete, bis Hinata mühelos hochsprang und mit ihm einschlug, wobei Kageyama bei der Wucht des Schlages leicht zusammenzuckte und nach hinten stolperte.

"Also, das mit dem Abklatschen müssen wir aber echt noch üben.", sagte Hinata grinsend, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Im Hintergrund hörte man schon wie Tsukishima und Tanaka anfingen hämisch zu lachen.  
"Und du solltest vielleicht mal deine Aufschläge und Annahmen üben! Die sind nämlich immer noch scheiße!", beschwerte sich Kageyama und versuchte damit seine eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Er erwartete, dass Hinata auf seine Kritik einging, eine beleidigte Schnute zog oder irgendetwas anderes machte, als noch breiter zu grinsen und ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

"Mach dich mal locker, es ist doch bald Weihnachten! Das Fest der Liebe! Da sollte man nicht mit Schimpfwörtern um sich werfen.", sagte er, als würde er mit einem ungezogenen kleinen Kind reden und Kageyama hasste es, wenn er das tat.  
"Hinata, du blöder Idiot!", reagierte er wie sonst auch und griff nach Hinatas Kopf, der aber schon auf seinen Angriff vorbereitet war, und ihm somit leicht ausweichen konnte, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt es noch einmal zu versuchen.

"Anstatt euch gegenseitig umzubringen, könntet ihr euch vielleicht mal wieder auf eure Positionen begeben? Wir haben schon um zehn Minuten überzogen und einige von uns haben noch andere Dinge zu erledigen.", sagte Daichi, der mit drohendem Blick auf die beiden streitenden Erstklässler zuging und dafür sorgte, dass sie wie vom Blitz getroffen auseinander fuhren und sich sofort bei ihm entschuldigten. Daichi war an diesem Tag besonders gereizt und keiner seiner Mitspieler wollte ihn unnötig verärgern. Ihr Teamkapitän konnte nämlich sehr, sehr gruselig werden, wenn er wütend war.

Nachdem sie ihr kleines Trainingsspiel beendet hatten und das Team von Tsukishima, Yamaguchi und co. unerwartet gewonnen hatte, begaben sich die Spieler der Karasuno wie immer auf den Weg zum Clubraum. Hinata hatte immer noch ein dusseliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, obwohl sein Team verloren hatte und war allgemein viel zu fröhlich, auch für seine Verhältnisse. Wenn Kageyama es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er vermutet, dass der Kleinere irgendwelche illegalen Substanzen zu sich genommen hätte. Aber er kannte kein Dopingmittel, was Leute dazu brachte, dauerhaft zu lächeln, vor sich hinzusummen und sich über ein verlorenes Spiel zu freuen.

"Hinata, du hast ja heute wirklich gute Laune.", sagte Sugawara ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, als sie gerade beim Umziehen waren.  
"Jaaa! Ich freu mich einfach so auf Weihnachten. Wir haben gestern das ganze Haus geschmückt und einen megatollen Baum aufgestellt und heute wollten wir Kekse backen und die werden so lecker und Natsu wird sich so über das Geschenk freuen, was ich ihr gekauft hab und dann werden wir-", fing Hinata an zu plappern, wurde aber von Tanaka in seinem Redefluss unterbrochen, der ihn belustigt darauf hinwies, dass er sein Oberteil falschrum angezogen und zwei verschiedene Socken anhatte.

"Bei uns wird die ganze Familie zum Essen vorbeikommen. Wir haben noch so gut wie nichts vorbereiet und mir brummt jetzt schon der Schädel, wenn ich an die ganzen Vorbereitungen denke.", sagte Daichi spürbar unzufrieden und Suga, der neben ihm auf der Bank saß, strich ihm aufmunternd über den Rücken.

"Das wird schon alles. Mach dir nicht so viel Stress, letztes Jahr hat doch auch alles geklappt. Ihr müsst ja nicht wieder die alte Schreckschraube einladen.", sagte er mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln und als hätten die beiden ein Lauffeuer angezündet, fingen nun auch die anderen Spieler an, von ihren Weihnachtsplänen zu erzählen. 

Tanaka und Nishinoya wollten sich auf einen Weihnachtsbummel begeben, um das perfekte Geschenk für Kiyoko zu finden und anschließend bei Tanaka zu Hause eine wilde Party schmeißen, Tsukishima würde wie jedes Jahr mit seiner Famile und Yamaguchi einen ruhigen Abend verbringen, Sugawara würde Verwandte in einer anderen Stadt besuchen und Asahi war gestresst, weil er noch nicht alle Geschenke zusammenhatte.

Der einzige, der zur ganzen Diskussion überhaupt nichts beitrug und vor sich hinschwieg, war kein anderer als Kageyama. Er war sich sicher, würden Hinata und die anderen nicht so einen riesigen Aufriss um dieses Fest machen, hätte er es hundertprozentig vergessen. So wie er einmal Silvester verschlafen und sich nachts gewundert hatte, warum ihn niemand vor dem drohenden Bombenangriff hätte warnen können. *

"Was ist mit dir, Kageyama? Feierst du mit deiner Familie oder machst du irgendwas anderes?", fragte Hinata ihn, nachdem er sich fertig umgezogen hatte und die beiden schon auf dem Weg nach draußen waren. Es war der Jahreszeit nach entsprechend kalt, überall lag Schnee und da sie über die Weihnachtszeit die Turnhalle nicht nutzen durften, fiel die ganze Sache mit dem Volleyball spielen auch flach. Kageyama spürte jetzt schon die sich anbahnenden Entzugserscheinungen.

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß, "Vermutlich werde ich mir ein paar Aufnahmen vom letzten Frühlingsturnier anschauen. Ein bisschen Krafttraining könnte auch nicht schaden, damit ich über die Tage nicht einroste." Hinata schien mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein.  
"Nein, ich meine, was du an Weihnachten machst. Kommen bei dir auch die Verwandten zu Besuch? Warst du schon auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt? Habt ihr das Haus geschmückt?", überschüttete er ihn gleich mit Fragen und Kageyama musste jeder seiner Fragen mit nein beantworten.  
"Meine Eltern müssen die nächsten Tage arbeiten, also haben wir keine Zeit, um irgendwas zu schmücken oder auf Weihnachtsmärkte zu gehen und die Verwandten haben sich alle verstritten. Also kurz gesagt, wir feiern kein Weihnachten."

Hinata blieb plötzlich stehen und schaute ihn an, als hätte er ihm gerade gebeichtet, dass er auf die Aobajohsai wechseln wollte, weil er Oikawa so toll fand. Sein glückseliges Lächeln war einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens und des Mitleids gewichen und Kageyama hatte bei dem Anblick das überwältigende Bedürfnis, den Kleinen mit Schwung in den nächsten Schneehaufen zu schmeißen.

"Was soll das heißen, ihr feiert kein Weihnachten?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief, "Wie kann man denn bitte kein Weihnachten feiern?" Kageyama verzog genervt das Gesicht und wandte sich von ihm ab.  
"Ich frag mich eher, was du daran so toll findest. Es ist bei uns nicht mal ein Feiertag. Wenn du Kekse essen willst, kannst du das auch an jedem anderen Tag machen.", sagte er mürrisch und hörte, wie Hinata neben ihm genervt seufzte.

"Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder? Dabei ist es doch so ein schönes Fest. Das ist wirklich traurig, dass ihr bei euch zu Hause kein Weihnachten feiert.", sagte er und klang auf einmal ganz niedergeschlagen.  
"Hmrpf.", machte Kageyama nur und dachte mit Schrecken daran, wie er so viele Tage ohne richtiges Volleyballtraining überleben sollte, während sich alle anderen ohne ihn irgendwo amüsierten. Ja, irgendwo hatte Hinata Recht. Das war wirklich traurig.

\---

 

Es war ein normaler Sonntagmorgen bei den Kageyamas. Die beiden Ältesten hatten schon am frühen Morgen das Haus verlassen, um irgendetwas Wichtiges zu erledigen und ließen ihren einzigen Sohn alleine zurück. Kageyama war das eigentlich ganz recht. So konnte er lange ausschlafen, den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer in Beschlag nehmen und nach dem zwanzigsten mal "Dateko gegen Aobajohsai" genervt aus dem Fenster schauen und jede einzelne Schneeflocke dafür verfluchen, dass er jetzt nicht draußen Volleyball spielen konnte.

Das helle Läuten der Türklingel ließ Kageyama schließlich aus seinen negativen Gedanken schrecken und er quälte sich langsam vom Sofa hoch, um zur Tür zu schlurfen. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter wieder beim Teleshopping einen Mixer oder einen Staubsauger bestellt, aber seit wann kam denn am Sonntag der Postbote? Komische Welt.

Als er jedoch die Tür aufriss, stand dort niemand anderes als sein Freund und Teamkollege Hinata, dick eingepackt mit Schal und Mütze und geröteten Wangen von der Kälte. In den Armen trug er eine schwer aussehende Box, die er mit seinen behandschuhten Händen fest umklammerte und dabei trotzdem den Eindruck machte, als würde er sie gleich fallen lassen.

"Was zur Hölle machst du hier?", fragte Kageyama verwirrt, machte aber trotzdem einen Schritt zur Seite, um Hinata hereinzulassen, damit der seine Kiste in den Flur stellen konnte, anstatt sie an einem unpassenden Ort, beziehungsweise auf seine Füße, fallen zu lassen. Hinata antwortete nur mit einem erschöpften Keuchen und begann schon hastig seine Sachen auszuziehen und sie in der Garderobe zu verstauen. 

Man merkte gleich, dass er sich schon bei ihm zu Hause auskannte, immerhin hatten sie sich oft nach dem Training bei ihm getroffen, um Volleyballtechniken zu üben oder für einen anstehenden Test zu lernen. Wobei letzteres eigentlich immer damit geendet hatte, dass sie nach ewigem Aufschieben und mehreren Streitereien irgendwann auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen waren, ohne auch nur eine halbe Stunde lang gelernt zu haben. Aber für heute hatten sie sich nichts ausgemacht und Hinata hatte eigentlich gar keinen Grund bei ihm aufzutauchen.

"Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.", sagte Hinata schließlich fröhlich lächelnd und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die verschwitzen Haare, bevor er sich vor die Kiste auf den Boden kniete und selbige aufriss. Kageyama trat skeptisch, aber irgendwie auch neugierig zu ihm herüber und starrte auf den Inhalt der Kiste, wobei er sofort enttäuscht darüber war, dass es nichts mit Volleyball zu tun hatte. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Stattdessen war die Kiste voller Krempel. Weihnachtskugeln, ein Lichterbogen, eine scheußliche Lichterkette mit Sternen, bei denen schon die Hälfte abgebrochen war, Tonnen von Lametta, Kerzen mit angekratztem Wachs und jede Menge anderem Zeug, womit Kageyama absolut nichts anfangen konnte.

"Was soll ich damit, dass ist doch alles nur Müll?", äußerte er schon seinen Unmut, was ihm nur ein beleidigtes Schmollen von Hinata einbrachte.  
"Du redest schon genauso wie dieser Scrooge aus dem Weihnachtsfilm. Das ist kein Müll, das ist wunderschöne Weihnachtsdeko.", sagte er und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, "Wobei die Sachen nicht mehr ganz neu sind, aber das ist bei uns halt noch übrig geblieben."

"Aha.", meinte Kageyama unbeeindruckt und zerrte einen besonders hässlichen Anhänger mit einem Weihnachtsmann aus dem Haufen, wobei er versehentlich an einen Knopf kam und damit ein lautes "Ho ho ho!", auslöste, woraufhin er den Anhänger gleich wieder fallen ließ, als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. Hinata hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, schaffte es aber nicht rechtzeitig. Kageyama hätte Hinata die Kiste am liebsten wieder in die Hände gedrückt und ihn nach Hause geschickt, aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass Hinata sich bei der ganzen Sache etwas gedacht hatte und nicht einfach nur seinen Krempel bei ihm loswerden wollte.

"Weißt du, ich hab nachgedacht. Du sagtest doch letztens, deine Familie hätte keine Zeit, um das Haus zu schmücken und, dass ihr deswegen kein Weihnachten feiert, richtig?", fragte Hinata und schaute seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ja, irgendwie sowas werd ich schon gesagt haben.", erwiderte Kageyama schulterzuckend, da er sich nicht mehr an seine genaue Wortwahl erinnern konnte.  
"Ich hab überlegt, ob wir dich einfach zu mir nach Hause einladen, aber du hast so einen weiten Weg bis zu mir und Weihnachten sollte man doch bei der Familie feiern.", fuhr Hinata fort und Kageyama forderte ihn dazu auf, endlich zum Punkt zu kommen.

"Deswegen...", sagte Hinata und machte eine Kunstpause, "...hab ich beschlossen, dir beim Dekorieren zu helfen, damit ihr alle mal richtig in Weihnachtsstimmung kommt. Ist das nicht ne' tolle Idee?" Hinatas Augen leuchteten und Kageyama hatte fast schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er die überschäumende Vorfreude seines Teamkameraden überhaupt nicht nachempfinden konnte. Wann hatte er mit seinen Eltern das letzte mal das Haus dekoriert und wie alt war er da gewesen? Fünf? Auf jeden Fall jung genug, um noch an den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.", sagte er und in dem Moment drang aus dem Wohnzimmer ein lautes Pfeifen aus dem Lautsprecher des DVD-Players, der das Ende des aufgenommenen Spieles signalisierte. Hinata schaute ihn verwundert an und Kageyama stand genervt auf, um den Fernseher auszuschalten. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte er gerade nichts Sinnvolles zu tun und er wollte Hinata auch nicht wirklich wieder wegschicken. Seufzend begab er sich zurück in den Flur, in dem Hinata schon in freudiger Erwartung sämtliches Zeug aus der Kiste zog und Vorschläge machte, welchen Teil des Hauses sie zuerst dekorieren sollten.

"Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen.", murrte Kageyama und schaute Hinata dabei zu, wie der sich beim Versuch, die hässliche Lichterkette zu entwirren, in selbiger verhedderte und fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Worauf ließ er sich da überhaupt ein und warum hatte er Hinata erzählen müssen, dass bei ihm zu Hause kein Weihnachten mehr gefeiert wird? Er würde das alles bereuen, das wusste er jetzt schon.

\---

 

Hinata wäre natürlich nicht Hinata wenn er sich vom Pessimismus seines Teamkameraden aufhalten lassen würde. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis er einen Großteil der kleinen Plastikengel, Weihnachtsmänner und Lichterbögen im Wohnzimmer untergebracht hatte, während Kageyama langsam den Überblick verlor. Sonst war ihr Wohnzimmer immer sauber aufgeräumt, aber schon jetzt sah alles total verramscht aus und dabei war Hinata noch gar nicht lange da.

"Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam mal reicht? Und warum sieht der Typ hier aus, wie Asahi?", fragte Kageyama irritiert, der gerade eine merkwürdige Tonfigur in den Händen hielt, von der schon die Farbe abblätterte. Hinata scheiterte gerade bei dem Versuch eine Kerze anzuzünden und schaute vor seinem Berg aus zerbrochenen Streichhözern verwirrt zu ihm hoch. Dann fing er an zu lachen und erklärte ihm schließlich, was es mit dieser seltsamen Figur auf sich hatte und was das überhaupt mit Weihnachten zu tun hatte. 

So kam es dazu, dass Hinata ihm ausschweifend und mit vielen Übertreibungen Geschichten erzählte, die irgendetwas mit Oikawa (große Könige?), einem Typ mit Flügeln und einem kranken Baby zu tun hatten. Leider ging es nicht einmal um Volleyball und somit hielt sich die Begeisterung von Kageyama in Grenzen. Den Bezug zu Weihnachten verstand er leider auch nicht ganz, aber vielleicht sollte er sich die ganze Geschichte lieber von jemandem erzählen lassen, der nicht in jeden zweiten Satz Soundeffekte einbaute.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die beiden damit, Lichterketten anzubringen, verschiedene CDs mit nerviger Weihnachtsmusik, die Hinata aus irgendeinem Grund ganz toll fand, einzulegen und noch mehr von dem Krempel aus der Kiste im Haus zu verteilen. Irgendwann waren sie dazu übergegangen eine Art Wettbewerb daraus zu machen, von wegen, wer schneller seinen Anteil der Deko angebracht hatte, wobei sie sich natürlich auch ein paar mal in die Haare bekamen, aber es zum Glück schafften, weder etwas Teures kaputtzumachen, noch das Haus anzubrennen. Kageyamas Eltern sollten es ihnen noch danken.

\---

 

Es war schon später Nachmittag, draußen war es längst dunkel geworden und Hinata und Kageyama standen zusammen inmitten des festlich dekorierten Wohnzimmers. Hinata sah sehr mit sich zufrieden aus und auch Kageyama musste zugeben, dass sie beide gute Arbeit geleistet hatten. Er verstand zwar immer noch nicht den Sinn hinter der ganzen Sache, aber auch wenn die Deko aus der Rumpelkammer der Familie Hinata schon sehr in die Jahre gekommen war, hatten sie zumindest das Beste daraus gemacht. Okay, der ein oder andere Stern hing vielleicht etwas schief, aber sie waren ja auch Volleyballspieler und keine professionellen Inneneinrichter.

Hinata lächelte immer noch fröhlich vor sich hin und durch den Klang der Weihnachtsmusik, den blinkenden Lichtern überall und dem Geruch von Räucherkerzen spürte Kageyama ein Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, was er zwar von irgendwoher wiedererkannte, aber nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war so eine komische Mischung aus Freude und Trauer. Wahrscheinlich reagierte er auf irgendetwas allergisch, kein Wunder bei dem ganzen Schrott, den Hinata ihm angeschleppt hatte.  
"Sag mal, Kageyama?", fragte Hinata nachdem sie schon eine Weile im Zimmer herumgestanden waren, "Haben wir nicht irgendetwas ganz Wichtiges vergessen?"

"Das musst du doch wissen, immerhin war es deine Idee.", meinte Kageyama und ließ seine Augen noch einmal durch das durchaus weihnachtlich aussehende Zimmer schweifen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man das Haus noch weihnachtlicher gestalten konnte, aber was verstand er schon von Weihnachten? Hinata war hier der Weihnachtsfan und nicht er.

"Kageyama, wir haben den Baum vergessen!", rief Hinata plötzlich und packte seinen Freund an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn durch, so gut wie das bei seiner Körpergröße eben ging, "Das ist doch das Wichtigste an Weihnachten, dass man einen richtigen Weihnachtsbaum hat! Was machen wir denn jetzt? Ohne Weihnachtsbaum ist es doch kein Weihnachten." Kageyama, der zuerst völlig perplex über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel seines Freundes war, schaffte es schließlich, Hinata von sich wegzuschieben, sodass der das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Hintern auf dem Teppich landete.  
"Wir brauchen keinen Weihnachtsbaum! Wir haben doch schon genug anderes Dekozeug im Haus verteilt, warum lassen wir nicht alles so, wie es ist? Reicht das nicht?"

"Aber wir haben uns doch so eine Mühe gegeben, damit alles perfekt wird. Und jetzt soll es an einem Baum scheitern?", erwiderte Hinata angekratzt und schaute sich nun ebenfalls im Zimmer um, bis sein Blick auf eins der wenigen Objekte im ganzen Raum fiel, welches noch nicht weihnachtlich aussah. Seine Augen weiteten sich in freudiger Erwartung und Kageyama ahnte Böses. Er wusste wirklich nicht viel über Weihnachten, kannte nicht die Geschichte vom Asahi- äh...Jesuskind und konnte auch nicht jedes zweite Weihnachtslied auf den CDs mitsingen, aber eines wusste er.  
Eine Yucca-Palme eignete sich ganz sicher nicht als Weihnachtsbaum!

Hinata war schon aufgesprungen und in den Flur gerannt, in dem nach wie vor die große Kiste stand und Kageyama rannte ihm reflexartig hinterher, wobei die beiden im Türrahmen steckenblieben und schließlich mit einem Knall auf dem harten Dielenboden landeten. Hinata war als erster wieder auf den Beinen und zerrte die Box mit den restlichen Dekomaterialien ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Hinata, du Trottel, das ist eine Palme! Da kann man keinen Schmuck dranhängen!", schrie Kageyama ihm noch hinterher, aber es war zwecklos. Wenn Hinata sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, egal ob beim Volleyball oder woanders, dann konnte man es ihm nur schwer wieder ausreden.

"Du siehst doch, dass ich es kann.", erwiderte Hinata aufmüpfig und fing schon damit an, die knallroten Weihnachtskugeln anzubringen, die an den glatten Blättern der hochgewachsenen Pflanze ständig abrutschten und auf dem Teppich landeten. Als das nicht wirklich funktionierte, schnappte er sich das silberne und goldene Lametta aus der Kiste und verteilte es quer über der bemitleidenswerten Zimmerpflanze, während Kageyama fassungslos danebenstand und das Chaos betrachtete wie ein Passant einen schrecklichen Autounfall.

"Ich wette ich schaffe es, mehr Anhänger an den Baum zu hängen, als du. Du bist einfach zu langsam.", musste Hinata sich natürlich wieder über ihn lustig machen.  
"Du Idiot, die Hälfte von dem Zeug hast du doch schon runtergeschmissen!", regte sich Kageyama auf und stürzte sich nach erfolgreicher Provokation nun ebenfalls auf die halbleere Kiste. Den hässlichen Weihnachtsmannanhänger warf er sofort in eine Ecke, damit er ihn kein zweites mal erschreckte, und wandte sich stattdessen der kleinen Box mit blauen Strohsternen zu, die er nach einigem hin und her einfach auf die Oberseite der Blätter auskippte, wo er glaubte, dass sie am ehesten halten würden.

"Hey, du schummelst! Die muss man richtig dranhängen!", beklagte sich Hinata, wurde aber sofort still, nachdem Kageyama ihn mit einer Weihnachtskugel abgeworfen und direkt an der Stirn getroffen hatte.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst an deinen Annahmen arbeiten, du Tollpatsch! Immer kriegst du die Bälle ins Gesicht!", spottete Kageyama und nutzte den kurzen Zeitraum, in dem Hinata außer Gefecht gesetzt war, um seinen eigenen Vorsprung auszubauen. 

Den Strohsternen folgten ironischerweise einige Metallanhänger in Form kleiner Weihnachtsbäume, diverse, halb zerrupfte Schleifen und ein paar knallrote Glocken, die sich mit dem hellen Grün der Pflanze und den Strohanhängern bissen und viel, viel Lametta. Unglaublich viel Lametta. Kageyama hatte noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so viel Lametta auf einem Haufen gesehen. Er war sich sicher, dass er diese Nacht davon träumen würde.

Hinata hatte am Ende noch die großartige Idee, den riesigen Weihnachtsstern, der auf eine normale Tanne oder Fichte wunderbar gepasst hätte, auf die obersten Blätter der eh schon geschändeten Pflanze zu stecken. Dem folgte noch eine weitere Lichterkette, bei der auch Kageyama erkennen konnte, dass sie nicht zu Weihnachten sondern eher zum Valentinstag oder ins Zimmer eines kleinen Mädchens gepasst hätte. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass Hinata das pinke Herzchenteil von Natsu geklaut hatte und das tat ihm dann auch schon wieder Leid. Das, was sie hier machten, hatte weder der "Baum", noch die Lichterkette, und schon gar nicht Hinatas kleine Schwester verdient. Doch was tat man nicht alles für einen Wettbewerb?

Am Ende ihrer Schandtaten standen die beiden Künstler schwer atmend und mit einigen Blessuren vor ihrem Werk, welches in allen erdenklichen Farben erstrahlte und aussah, als würde es schreckliche Schmerzen leiden, obwohl das bei einer Pflanze eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte. Kageyama hatte schon einige Weihnachtsbäume gesehen, wenn auch eher in der Fernsehwerbung oder in einem Schaufenster in der Innenstadt, und nicht bei ihm zu Hause. Aber das hier sprengte all seine Vorstellungen. Hinata und er hatten sich diesmal wirklich selbst übertroffen.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Weihnachtsbaum so hässlich aussehen kann.", meinte Hinata fast schon ehrfürchtig und Kageyama neben ihm nickte. Bei dem bloßen Anblick lief ihm schon ein Schauer über den Rücken. Verstimmt drehte er sich zu Hinata um, der den ganzen Blödsinn angestiftet hatte und schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick, der den Kleineren zusammenzucken ließ.

"Naja, aber schön kann ja jeder.", versuchte der sich aus der Sache herauszureden und ging sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte auf Abstand, "Unser Baum sieht eben besonders...äh...kreativ aus? U-Und wer hat denn überhaupt gesagt, dass ein Weihnachtsbaum immer schön aussehen muss? Hauptsache er sieht weihnachtlich aus, o-oder? Außerdem sollte der Baum doch zu seinem Besitzer passen und...äh...ups?" Kageyama war kurz davor, Hinata mehr als nur eine einzelne Weihnachtskugel an die Birne zu hauen, als ihre kleine Reflexion über ihre Dekorationsarbeit von einem Klingelgeräusch unterbrochen wurde. Jetzt war es Kageyama, der zusammenzuckte und blasser wurde, als das Gewand der hässlichen Platikengel auf dem Fensterbrett.

"Das sind meine Eltern.", murmelte er und bevor Hinata etwas darauf erwidern konnte, schlurfte er schon, den Kopf gesenkt wie ein geprügelter Hund, in Richtung Haustür. Jetzt würde er richtig großen Ärger bekommen. Es war wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er sich der Sache gleich stellte, dann hatte er es hinter sich. Ruckartig öffnete er die Tür, vor der tatsächlich seine Mutter und sein Vater standen, beide in schicken Sachen und herausgeputzt, als kämen sie gerade von einer Party zurück.

"Tobio, Schätzchen, war bei dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte seine Mutter sofort und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, was sein schlechtes Gewissen nur noch schlimmer machte. Nein, diesmal hatte er nicht mit seinem Volleyball die Fensterscheiben des Nachbarhauses eingeschlagen und er hatte auch nicht beim Versuch Reis mit Curry zu kochen die halbe Küche in Flammen gesetzt. Aber war es wirklich besser, einen Teamkollegen zu sich einzuladen (okay, er hatte sich selber eingeladen), mit ihm die Wohnung umzudekorieren, überall Lametta zu verteilen und eine Pflanze zu schänden? Das war alles nichts, worauf man stolz sein konnte, auch wenn es ihm zugegebenerweise ein bisschen Spaß gemacht hatte.

"Nimm es ihm nicht übel. Du weißt doch, dass die Tage im Winter immer schwer für ihn sind. Er hat doch keine Freunde in der Schule.", hörte er seinen Vater zu seiner Mutter sagen, als er ihnen wieder den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und seine Eltern seelenruhig den Flur betraten, um ihre Sachen auszuziehen.  
"Ich habe Freunde.", widersprach Kageyama seinem Vater wie aus Reflex und biss sich dabei fast auf die Zunge, "Hinata ist mich besuchen gekommen." In dem Moment trat beziehungsweise sprang besagter Hinata schon aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur, vollführte vor Kageyamas erschrockenen Eltern eine Vollbremsung und verbeugte sich mehrmals, wobei er sich immer wieder entschuldigte und darauf bestand, dass alles seine Idee gewesen war. Seine Eltern verstanden natürlich kein Wort und Kageyama schlug sich einmal kräftig mit der Hand vors Gesicht, bei so viel Blödheit.

"Hinata, du warst aber lange nicht mehr bei uns zu Besuch.", sagte Kageyamas Mutter schließlich und hatte die Entschuldigungen von Hinata scheinbar völlig ignoriert, "Ich finde es wirklich schön, dass du unserem Tobio-chan etwas Gesellschaft leistet. Er ist über die Weihnachtstage immer so traurig, weil er kein Volleyball spielen kann und dann-"  
"Mama! Erzähl ihm das doch nicht alles!", brach es aus Kageyama heraus, der jetzt schon merkte, wie er rot anlief. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn jedoch nur geduldig an, so wie sie es immer tat und lief an den beiden Jugendlichen vorbei, geradewegs in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Kageyama spürte, wie ihm übel wurde, doch er musste sich vor allem vor Hinata zusammenreißen. Er saß immerhin mit im Boot. Am Ende konnte er immer noch alles auf ihn schieben oder sich zumindest die Schuld mit ihm teilen.

Schon als Kageyamas Mutter die Tür öffnete, drang der helle Klang von Weihnachtsmusik an die Ohren aller Anwesenden. Überall lagen Weihnachtsdekorationen herum, auf dem Tisch stand eine Kerze, die schon fast abgebrannt war und es duftete immer noch im ganzen Raum nach Räucherkerzen. Außer den Lichterketten, den leuchtenden Weihnachtsfiguren und der brennenden Kerze, gab es keine weiteren Lichtquellen im Zimmer und erst jetzt fiel Kageyama auf, dass es richtig heimelig und gemütlich aussah, auch wenn er sonst nie einen Wert auf eine solche Stimmung gelegt hatte. Hinata hatte wohl beim Verlassen des Raumes das Licht ausgeschaltet, weshalb es jetzt so anders aussah. Er war irgendwie...schön?

"Habt ihr...habt ihr das alles alleine gemacht?", war das erste, was Kageyamas Mutter sagte, nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten. Kageyama zuckte zusammen und schaute nach unten auf seine Füße, bevor er zaghaft nickte.  
"Sorry.", flüsterte ihm Hinata zu, aber das half ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter.  
"Das überrascht mich jetzt aber schon.", klinkte sich nun auch sein Vater ein, "Ich dachte, du kannst Weihnachten nicht ausstehen."  
"Häh?", reagierten Kageyama und Hinata gleichzeitig und vier Augenpaare sahen sich mit fast dem gleichen verwirrten Blick an. Einen Moment lang war es still, bevor Hinata ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich gab und seinen Nebenmann in die Schulter boxte.

"Dein Vater hat Recht. Du hast dich seit du in die Mittelschule gekommen bist, immer mehr abgeschottet und wolltest gar nicht mehr mit uns zusammen feiern. Du hattest immer nur Volleyball im Kopf. Volleyball hier, Volleyball da...Du hast von nichts anderem mehr geredet und mit anderen Kindern hast du dich auch nie anfreunden können.", sagte seine Mutter und Kageyama widerstand dem Drang, dem kichernden Hinata neben sich eine runterzuhauen. Es hätte keinen guten Eindruck gemacht, jetzt wo er eh schon im Schlamassel steckte.

"Wir haben irgendwann einfach gedacht, dass du zu alt dafür geworden bist, seitdem wir dir nicht mehr die Geschichte vom Weihnachtsmann erzählen konnten. Du hast so impulsiv reagiert, als du es herausgefunden hast und ich dachte schon, damit hätten wir dir alle Freude an Weihnachten verdorben.", fuhr sein Vater fort und Kageyama wünschte sich, es würde sich ein Loch im Boden auftun und entweder ihn selber oder den immer noch kichernden Hinata verschwinden lassen. Letzterer hatte es definitiv mehr verdient.

"Ich hasse Weihnachten nicht.", war das einzige, was er vor lauter Verlegenheit herausbrachte und Hinata hörte endlich auf zu kichern. Auch bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen sah man, wie seine braunen Augen anfingen zu leuchten, wie immer wenn er wegen etwas aufgeregt war. Sie standen im direkten Kontrast zu den silbernen Lamettafäden, die immer noch in seinen zerzausten Haaren klebten.  
"Wir haben dich aber auch in letzter Zeit sehr vernachlässigt, weil wir beide viel außer Haus waren.", meinte Kageyamas Vater und kratzte sich reumütig am Kopf, "Aber dieses Weihnachten werden wir beide zu Hause sein." Hinatas Augen wurden noch größer und Kageyama hatte Angst, sie würden ihm gleich aus dem Kopf fallen.

"Wenn du magst, können wir dieses Jahr wieder richtig Weihnachten feiern. So wie wir es, als du klein warst, auch gemacht haben. Natürlich können wir dir nichts mehr vom Weihnachtsmann vorgaukeln, aber einen schönen Abend können wir uns trotzdem machen. Du scheinst ja doch wieder Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben.", sagte seine Mutter mit sanfter Stimme und Kageyama spürte wieder dieses Gefühl aufkommen, welches er schon nach seiner Dekorationsarbeit mit Hinata gespürt hatte. Dieses gemischte Gefühl aus Freude und Trauer. Es war nicht wirklich greifbar und doch kam es ihm irgendwie bedeutsam vor, als hätte er etwas, seit Jahren verloren geglaubtes, wiedergefunden.

"Okay.", sagte er leise und als er sich zu Hinata umdrehte, sah er nur, wie er ihm grinsend einen Daumen nach oben zeigte.  
"Du bist natürlich auch immer bei uns willkommen.", sagte Kageyamas Mutter an Hinata gerichtet, der freudig nickte und sich für die nette Einladung bedankte, auch wenn Hinata noch nie eine Einladung gebraucht hatte, um bei irgendwem aufzukreuzen, "Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du uns am Weihnachtstag wieder besuchen kommst, aber es ist natürlich kein Muss." Hinata bedankte sich noch einmal und Kageyama wunderte sich, dass er selbst die Idee, mit seinen Eltern und Hinata Weihnachten zu feiern, gar nicht so abwegig fand, wie er vorerst gedacht hatte. 

"Woah! Ich glaub, ich muss dann auch langsam nach Hause. Ich hab meiner Mutter und Natsu versprochen, dass wir heute Abend nochmal Kekse backen.", rief Hinata schließlich und wurde auf einmal ganz hibbelig, "Wenn ich zu spät heim komme, sind sie beide sauer auf mich. Ich bring später auch ne' Tüte davon mit. Aber erstmal müssen sie gebacken werden." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von Kageyama und seiner Familie und lief mit schnellen Schritten in den Flur um seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.  
"Das Dekozeug könnt ihr behalten, wir haben genug davon zu Hause. Tschüss, und wir sehen uns an Weihnachten!", rief er noch, während er sich hastig anzog und dabei im Flur herumpolterte, bevor das Zuschlagen der Tür sein Verlassen signalisierte.

"Der Junge ist wirklich ganz anders als unser Tobio.", meinte Kageyamas Vater mit einem Schmunzeln, "Es ist schön, dass sie sich trotzdem so gut verstehen." Kageyama wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Sollte er seinen Eltern erklären, wie er und Hinata überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen waren, das Haus zu schmücken? Sollte er sich mit ihnen aussprechen und sich rechtfertigen, warum er in der Mittelschule so gegen Weihnachten gewesen war? Er wusste es doch selbst nicht mehr richtig. Er wusste nur, dass er wirklich schlecht darin war, mit Leuten zu kommunizieren. Egal ob diese Leute seine Freunde, seine Teamkollegen oder seine eigenen Eltern waren.

Doch als seine Eltern schließlich beide auf ihn zukamen und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zogen, wusste er, dass er sich für nichts mehr rechtfertigen musste.  
"Wir haben dich lieb, Tobio-chan.", sagten sie beide fast gleichzeitig und Kageyama konnte nichts darauf antworten, nur Hinata innerlich dafür danken, dass er es geschafft hatte, eine weitere Barriere in seinem Leben zu durchbrechen. Seit er und Hinata zum ersten mal zusammen auf dem gleichen Spielfeld Volleyball gespielt hatten, hatte sich so einiges für ihn verändert. Das wusste er. Und jetzt hatte er scheinbar auch noch Weihnachten gerettet.

\---

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis im Hause Kageyama wieder Normalität eingekehrt war. Kageyama hatte immer noch dieses angenehm kribbelige Gefühl im Bauch und zum ersten mal seit Jahren freute er sich tatsächlich wieder auf Weihnachten. Er war gerade auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, um sich die Ereignisse des Tages, den er sich nicht so anstrengend vorgestellt hatte, noch einmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, als er plötzlich von seiner Mutter gerufen wurde.

"Tobio Kageyama!", ertönte es aus dem Wohnzimmer und Kageyama musste sich am Geländer der Treppe abfangen, weil er vor Schreck fast heruntergefallen wäre. Wenn seine Mutter seinen vollen Namen benutzte, war wirklich die Kacke am Dampfen. Aber was war denn überhaupt passiert?

"Weihnachtsdeko in allen Ehren, aber das mit der Palme musst du uns wirklich erklären.", schimpfte sie und Kageyama dämmerte es, als er sich an ihr "Kunstwerk" erinnerte, welches immer noch, so wie sie es verlassen hatten, im Wohnzimmer stand. Mit den Weihnachtskugeln, den hässlichen bunten Anhängern, der kitschigen Herzchenlichterkette und dem Lametta. Dem vielen, vielen Lametta. 

Wenn er am heutigen Tage von Hinata eine Sache gelernt hatte, dann war es das.  
Man sollte niemals einen Weihnachtsbaum vergessen.


End file.
